


Enough to Go Around

by amine



Series: Delinquent AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He wasn’t sure how it happened. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know. What was important was that there were two Alfreds in the same room glaring at each other."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this was part of a larger AU, but I don't think any context is needed here. :')

He wasn’t sure how it happened. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know.

What was important was that there were two Alfreds in the same room glaring at each other.

Arthur probably should have been more concerned about how his one Alfred became two, but the promise of two— _two!_ —Alfreds touching him, kissing him, loving him, _fucking_ him banished all other rational thought.

There was the one little problem of the two Alfreds looking like they wanted to kill each other, but Arthur was determined to get them both in bed with him at once, whether they wanted to cooperate or not.

He got his wits about him enough to cross the room and stand between them, and both Alfreds softened up the moment he did.

“It would be a terrible shame if you hurt yourself, Alfred,” Arthur said, referring to them both. “I happen to think this is a particularly wonderful situation, why are you both so angry?”

One of the Alfreds turned to glare at the other one before turning his attention back to Arthur. “No one loves you like I do, so of course my only real rival would be myself.”

Arthur pulled that Alfred into a kiss, making the other one gasp, and then he turned to stroke the other one’s cheek with a grin. “And what if I wanted _both_ of you at once? Would you humor me?”

As Arthur stroked his cheek, that Alfred’s expression softened. His gaze flickered behind Arthur for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly, and then he sighed and lowered his gaze back to Arthur.

“I guess…if it’s for you I can deal with it.”

“Yeah…okay, fine,” the other Alfred said, and Arthur turned to smile at him.

Although Arthur was already buzzing with anticipation and just wanted to rip off his clothes, he couldn’t very well call them both Alfred.

“Well then… You’ll be Alfred,” he said to the Alfred he was facing then turned around. “And you’ll be Al.”

Al beamed, but Arthur was grabbed and turned around by Alfred. “What? Why does he get to be Al? You never call me that!”

Arthur just smiled and carefully pulled Alfred’s hands away. “So I can tell you apart, of course. If I gave you actual pet names, you’d both complain.”

Alfred stiffened, but let out a puff of air. “I guess… But how will you know which one is Alfred and which one is Al? I mean, we’re uh…not going to be wearing anything, I assume.”

“Good point,” Arthur said, but he was not deterred in the slightest. He leaned forward to kiss Alfred’s neck then bit down sharply. Alfred yelped and he could hear Al gasp, but the intended purpose was fulfilled. Alfred had an angry mark on his neck that would easily set him apart from Al.

While Alfred rubbed at his neck, Arthur turned to give Al a smile, who was moving his mouth up and down soundlessly. He finally shut it and stepped forward.

“I’m not going to be shown up by…me!”

Al grabbed Arthur’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss, which Arthur eagerly returned. He cast a glance at a very irritated looking Alfred and then starting moving back. He grabbed Al’s shirt and pulled him towards their bedroom, while Alfred followed close behind.

Arthur fell back onto the bed, pulling Al with him. Alfred jumped on the bed behind them and grumbled.

“Hey, don’t hog Arthur all to yourself! Let me do something!”

Al pulled away, much to Arthur’s disappointment, but he gave a pointed look to Alfred.

“ _I’m_ sucking his cock. You do something else.”

With those words, Al moved down the length of Arthur’s body to pull off his trousers and boxers, exposing his erect cock. Arthur half laughed and half moaned when Al’s mouth immediately closed around his cock, taking it as deep as he could. Arthur looked up, seeing Alfred glaring down at them, and he smiled.

“Don’t make that face, Alfred. I’ll suck your cock.”

“Eh? No, I’d rather—”

Arthur stuck out his tongue, showing off his tongue piercing. Alfred’s face turned bright red and he nodded. He kicked off his shoes and started fumbling with his jeans. While Alfred was occupied with undressing himself, Arthur turned his attention to Al, hard at work sucking his cock.

“Mmm, Al, stop for a moment.”

Al released Arthur’s cock with a pop and glanced up at Arthur in confusion. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Was it not good enough?”

Arthur shook his head and smiled, drawing Al close to him for a quick kiss. “No, it feels amazing. We just need to switch positions a little, that’s all.”

Al’s eyes widened in understanding and he quickly scrambled onto the bed. He turned to Alfred, who was naked and looking very anxious. “Hey, other me. Throw me the lube.”

Alfred scowled but started digging in the nightstand drawer. Arthur took the opportunity to shimmy out of what remained of his clothes and waited as Al lay back against the bed and popped the top off the bottle of lube. Arthur climbed over Al, who didn’t waste time taking Arthur’s cock back into his mouth. Arthur’s eyes rolled back and he rocked his hips down into that warmth and wetness. When he opened his eyes again, Alfred was watching him, his cock hard and already glistening at the tip with precome. Arthur grinned.

“Come here, Alfred.”

The way Alfred scrambled onto the bed to kneel in front of Arthur was adorable, but Arthur was quick to take Alfred’s cock in his hand and start stroking it. Alfred shivered and bucked his hips, which made Arthur laugh. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against Alfred’s hairs, and started sucking on one of Alfred’s balls.

Beneath him, Al was bobbing his head up and down on Arthur’s cock, while at the same time squeezing his ass. Arthur gasped, releasing Alfred’s cock, when Al slipped a lube covered finger into his ass. After recovering from the shock, Arthur grabbed Alfred’s cock again, glancing up in apology. This time he closed his mouth over Alfred’s cock, sucking it as best he could. Alfred clutched at Arthur’s hair with one hand and breathed shallowly.

The mix of Al’s tongue swirling around his cock and Al’s finger stretching his ass made Arthur moan, the vibrations of which he hoped translated into pleasure for Alfred. Al added another finger and Arthur inhaled sharply, moaning more.

Judging from Alfred’s groans, he was enjoying it as much as Arthur was.

“Nnn…fuck, Arthur. Fuck yes.”

His nails dug into Arthur’s hair, but the slight pain wasn’t enough to take away from Al’s mouth and fingers and Alfred’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t quite have Alfred’s oral prowess, but he made sure to drag his piercing along Alfred’s slit and along the underside of his cock, so that Alfred lightly thrust his hips against Arthur’s mouth.

Al added another finger and finally hit Arthur’s prostate dead on, making Arthur shudder and come. To his surprise, Al swallowed, only releasing Arthur’s cock when he had sucked Arthur dry. His moaning during his orgasm must have driven Alfred past his peak, because he shuddered and gasped Arthur’s name. Unlike Al, Arthur pulled away, so that Alfred came on his face. He blinked as semen stuck to his eyelashes and cheeks, but found that he didn’t mind.

“Oh fuck, Arthur, I’m sorry!”

Alfred reached forward to brush the come away, but Arthur shook his head, laughing as he caught his breath. “It’s all right. I don’t mind.”

With a nod, Alfred sat back and gasped at the ceiling. “Wow, that was…awesome.”

“And now it’s my turn,” Al said and moved out from underneath Arthur. “Sweetheart, can you roll over?”

“What? What’re you doing?” Alfred scowled as Al started stripping.

“I’m gonna fuck him, that’s what. Your dick is too soft for that.”

Al flashed a smug grin, pulling off his boxers to reveal his erect cock, and Alfred opened his mouth as if to protest, but Arthur held up a hand to stop him. He lay back on the bed and beckoned Al.

“Don’t fight, I told you I want both of you. Now, Al, come here and fuck me.”

“Gladly.” Al grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his cock, which he lined up to push inside of Arthur. Alfred crawled off the bed and sat in the nearby desk chair while Arthur wrapped his arms and legs around Al.

Al started off slow, which suited Arthur just fine, as his body adjusted to Al’s size and thrusts. He hummed his pleasure, feeling his cock starting to get hard again.

He looked over and saw Alfred stroking his cock back to erection, and he smiled.

“I’m going to want that.”

Alfred laughed. “I’ll save it for you, sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

A grunt against his ear made Arthur turn his attention back to Al, who wrapped an arm around Arthur’s hips to lift them off the bed.

“Can’t get enough of you, Arthur. Always feels so good inside you,” Al said, breathless into Arthur’s ear. “I love you.”

Arthur chuckled and lifted his head to bite Al’s earlobe. “Faster.”

His demand was quickly fulfilled, as Al grit his teeth and started slamming into Arthur with fast, forceful thrusts. Arthur moved his head to Al’s shoulder and clenched his teeth. He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Al, wanting more and wanting Al’s cock deeper. He felt Al’s damp bangs against his cheek and hot breath against his neck.

He tried to look over to see what Alfred was doing, but every time he did Al would move or touch him in a way that made him gasp and cling tighter. He felt hot and dizzy, and his skin was slick and sliding against Al’s, but he moaned and rutted back with eager movements. He was vaguely aware that he still had Alfred’s come on his face, but between that and his sweat he must have been filthy in general.

Al abruptly came with a choke, and Arthur groaned in frustration. It wasn’t nearly as long as he’d been hoping to be fucked, no matter how thorough it was. Al pulled out despite Arthur’s attempts to keep him in, but he leaned over Arthur and kissed him hard while closing a hand around his cock.

Arthur let his hand drift down to join Alfred’s, helping himself along to his orgasm while Al sucked on his tongue and nipped his lips. It didn’t take long before Arthur came as well and arched up into their hands. He fell back against the bed after, with Al draped on top of him peppering soft kisses on his neck.

Al pulled back and brushed Arthur’s hair out of his face. “How’re you doing? Need a break?”

After a deep breath, Arthur smirked. “I can go all night. What about you?”

That obviously wasn’t the answer Al was expecting, because his eyes widened. Shortly after a grin spread across his face and he kissed Arthur.

“You’re damn right I can go all night,” Al said between kisses, which Arthur returned with a grin of his own.

Just as the kisses started getting heavy again, Al was suddenly pulled away and replaced with a blank faced Alfred.

“You’ll have to wait then. It’s my turn to love on Arthur,” Alfred said and climbed over Arthur’s body. Al stumbled back and although he opened his mouth, he was quick to close it and he took the chair Alfred had just vacated.

Arthur shivered as Alfred’s hot breath moved over the length of his body, moving from his stomach up to his face. Alfred licked his cheek and stared at him with dark eyes. “I kinda like you like this. You’ve got my come on your face and in your ass. I want to add more.”

Arthur ran his hands down Alfred’s arms and then pulled him closer. “Then why don’t you?”

Alfred nodded and squeezed Arthur’s hips. “Roll over. On your hands and knees.”

“…are you asking or commanding?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, but Alfred’s expression softened.

“That other me already fucked you face to face. I don’t want you to get bored already.”

 _Never_ , Arthur thought, but he did as he was asked and rolled over into position. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Alfred rubbed lube over his cock and grabbed Arthur’s hips. He was still slick with lube and come from when Al fucked him, so Alfred slid in easily and didn’t waste time with waiting for Arthur to adjust—he pounded into Arthur with a mix of thrusts and pulling Arthur’s hips back to meet them. Arthur’s elbows buckled and his head fell against the bed. He lifted it and bit his lip, and he tried to look over his shoulder again to see what kind of face Alfred was making.

“Gonna fuck you till you can’t sit. You love my cock, don’t you? That’s why you need more than one of me.”

Arthur couldn’t respond if he wanted to. He clutched at the sheets and gasped when Alfred leaned over him, changing the angle of his thrusts and making Arthur tremble. If not for Alfred’s arm around him he would have probably collapsed.

“Ugh, more. _More_ ,” Arthur managed to say, the words a choked gasp.

Alfred laughed breathlessly, but he braced one hand against the bed and thrust into Arthur at a faster pace. Arthur moaned and scratched in vain at the sheets, while also trying to rock back into Alfred’s thrusts.

He lifted his head just enough to see Al watching them with his mouth hanging open and a glazed look on his face. Arthur tried to smile, but his head fell against the bed again after a particularly forceful thrust. Alfred rubbed his ass and then slapped it, making Arthur gasp. Despite the sting, the feeling also went straight to his cock—just enough without it being too much.

“Ha…sorry, sweetheart. That was too much,” Alfred said, but that wasn’t how Arthur felt at all.

He wanted to ask Alfred to do again, because Alfred was the only person who could make something that should have been terrible something wonderful instead, but Alfred started kissing his back and stroking his cock and then he came with a sharp cry.

When he came to himself, Alfred was still thrusting into him. Arthur closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasant thrum. Alfred panted above him and moved faster. His climax followed not long after, and Arthur closed his eyes and sighed as he was filled with Alfred’s come. Alfred collapsed on top of him with an oof and didn’t move.

After a moment to let them both catch their breath, Arthur carefully eased himself out from underneath Alfred and stroked his hair. Alfred rolled over and smiled lazily at him, closing his eyes and turning into Arthur’s touch. Arthur turned to look over his shoulder at Al still sitting in the chair.

“Come here. I want you both to cuddle me for a moment.”

With an enthusiastic nod, Al climbed onto the bed and shimmied up behind Arthur, kissing his shoulders and nuzzling his face. Arthur smiled to himself in utter bliss as both Al and Alfred kissed and touched his body with soft caresses. At length they all lay in silence and Arthur hummed as his arms and hair were stroked.

“Do you think you two can cooperate and give me what I really want?” Arthur finally asked, and in front of him Alfred opened his eyes.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Al asked behind him.

Arthur smiled at him and then at Alfred, and he waved a finger. He sat up and gestured for them to do the same. “Both of you. At once.”

Alfred and Al lifted their heads to stare at each other and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them. They nodded, and Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap and nibbled on one of his ears. Al kneeled behind Arthur and leaned over to breathe against his other ear.

“Sweetheart,” they both said at the same time. Arthur shuddered and would have fallen over if not for Alfred and Al being everywhere around him at once. He laughed, feeling delirious and giddy, and he grinned at Alfred at the same time that he reached back to wrap his arm around Al’s head. He arched up into Alfred’s kisses and then leaned back into Al gently biting his skin. Their hands wandered over his body, touching everywhere and always in the perfect combination. Arthur whispered encouragements and did his best to hold onto both of them.

Alfred skittered down the length of his body, where he hovered above Arthur’s cock with a wolfish grin. “My turn now.”

Arthur gasped, but he barely had a chance to react to Alfred sucking his cock before Al gently turned his face to the side.

“Sweetheart,” he said and then pressed his lips to Arthur’s.

That really was too much. His moans were swallowed by Al’s kisses, but that didn’t stop him from trying to thrust up into Alfred’s sinfully good mouth. He pulled Al closer with one hand, forcing his tongue into Al’s mouth, and clutched at Alfred’s hair with the other. There was no way he was going to last long at that point.

But he didn’t want to come—not yet. It was close, but not what he really wanted. He broke away from Al and pushed Alfred away from his cock.

“Enough, I want you. Both of you.”

“That’s what we’re—”

“Inside of me,” Arthur said, interrupting Alfred’s confused protest.

Alfred’s eyes widened, and he imagined that Al had a similar look on his face. Rather than wait for them to try to talk him out of it, he pulled Alfred back up onto the bed and motioned for him to sit down. Alfred complied despite the hesitant look on his face, and Arthur climbed into his lap, grabbing Alfred’s cock and immediately sinking down onto it. Alfred’s eyelashes fluttered and he gripped Arthur’s hips while Arthur rode his cock for a moment, adjusting again.

“Now you,” he said over his shoulder to Al.

Al nodded and fumbled with the lube, covering his cock and quickly moving up behind Arthur. He hesitated, but instead of immediately thrusting in like Arthur wanted, he pushed his fingers in, stretching him. Arthur reached behind him and grabbed Al’s wrist.

“Just get on with it,” he said, and Al flinched but nodded. He pressed himself to Arthur’s back and both he and Alfred lifted him, lining up Al’s cock.

The second Al started pushing inside of him, Arthur froze. It hurt—he knew it would, but it was beyond what he expected. The further Al moved, the more it took Arthur’s breath away.

“You’re so amazing, Arthur,” Al said, moving slowly.

Alfred kissed his fingers and smiled at him. “You feel so good, sweetheart. Deep breaths, you can do this.”

It was too much, being stretched beyond what should have been possible. He dug his nails into Alfred’s arm and gasped for air. Al nuzzled the back of his neck and Alfred lifted a hand to stroke his face.

“Shh, Arthur. Do you want to stop? We can stop.”

Arthur swallowed hard and shook his head. “I want it. God, I want this. Just give me a moment.”

Alfred nodded and kissed Arthur’s cheek. Al rolled his hips slightly, making Arthur’s hand twitch, but even though the pain was nearly unbearable, there was also an underlying pleasure that he knew would only grow and grow if they continued. He blinked rapidly and tried to get his breathing under control. He tried to ignore the pain and focus on the fact that this was his fantasy come true. Two of the person who treated him better than anyone ever had. Two Alfreds who had just fucked him silly at his request and who were covering his face, neck and shoulders with soft kisses and gentle encouragements to help make the experience more pleasurable. This was what he wanted.

He thrust his hips down onto both of their cocks, and he gasped at the same time they did, though no doubt for entirely different reasons. He tried the move again—slower this time—and it wasn’t nearly as bad. Alfred groaned and his hands trembled on Arthur’s thighs. Such self-control, Arthur thought fondly. He nodded and swallowed hard.

“Go ahead, just…slow.”

As requested, they started off slow, continuing the gentle touches to take his mind off the pain. Perhaps because they were the same person they could move at the same time, eventually making the pain ebb away in favor of a pleasant burn that made Arthur see stars.

“Faster. More.” Arthur squeezed both of their arms, reassuring them that he was okay and was fine with taking it further.

Two cocks inside of him, hitting every nerve and sensitive spot in a way that Alfred on his own could never quite do. Arthur moved slightly and it was enough for both Alfred and Al to move deeper inside him, their balls slapping against his ass and mixing with the sound of their strained grunts. Arthur wanted to sob, but he didn’t have enough of a voice to even squeak.

Alfred or Al—he wasn’t sure who was who anymore. Someone’s mouth was on his neck, sucking insistently, while someone else was gasping encouragements and endearments into his ear. Arthur’s hips were held in place by firm hands, while his ass was massaged with every thrust by another pair. He threw his head back, seeing white, feeling his senses slip away as he spiraled out of himself.

Someone lost his rhythm and started babbling and sobbing near Arthur’s ear. “Arthur, fuck Arthur, I can’t— _so good_ —”

The feeling of Alfred and Al’s cocks moving in him at different rates—one faster than the other—made Arthur arch and claw desperately at whoever was closest to him. He could feel his orgasm building, threatening to break him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Someone’s hand closed around his cock then, and the sensation was so much that his release came on so strong and so quickly that he—

—“Hey, sweetheart! What’re you doing?”

Arthur jumps, nearly knocking his papers off the table in his attempt to cover them before Alfred can see. His mind goes into overdrive as he tries to think of what he can say to save face.

_Oh, you know. Just writing a masturbatory fantasy where I had marathon sex with two of you._

He starts to turn around, but stops when he realizes that he’s drooling. He quickly wipes his mouth before he faces Alfred.

“Hey! What do you say to lighting up a barbecue and making some hot dogs?” Alfred holds up a bag of hot dog buns with a bright smile.

Arthur is tempted to say that there’s another long piece of meat he’d much rather have at that moment, but Alfred has such an excited look on his face that Arthur has to sigh. He manages a weak smile.

“That sounds nice, Alfred.”

Alfred’s face lights up even more and he nods. “Yeah! I’ll go get the rest of the stuff!”

As Alfred runs off, Arthur turns around again, staring down at the bulge in his trousers. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and he shoves his papers into a book he knows Alfred will never read.

After making certain that the papers aren’t visible at all, Arthur stands up and tries to will away his hard-on as he follows Alfred.


End file.
